Chapter 1: New Beginnings
New Beginnings '''is the first chapter of the comic series, Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team PokéFriends and the Lost Worlds. ---- Plot: Part 1: The chapter starts off with the announcer telling Ikapay to save the Pokémon world if he is a human with psychic powers. ---- Part 2: In part 2, Ikapay notices that he is not in the human world anymore and falls into the Pokémon world and lands on Curtis the Shiny. ---- Part 3: In part 3, Curtis the Shiny gets angry at Ikapay and he tries explained an finds out that he talks. He said that he is a human and not a Pokémon and Curtis tells him to look at himself and screams! The latter did not believe the former by saying that humans do not exist in the Pokémon world. In Curtis' mind, it said that he should believe Ikapay because he sounds desperate. The latter told the form that if he beat him, he will believe the former's story. He said that he is strong and Ikapay loves strong. ---- Part 4: The two talking Pokémon are about to fight and Ikapay lets Curtis have the first turn and tells him being a gentlemen is a disadvantage against someone as strong as him and he will never dodge his... ENERGY BALL! And then... '''KABOOM! Curtis was about to win and Ikapay was thinking about not using his moves because he became a Pokémon. Curtis does not know what he is thinking about and prepares his energy ball. ---- Part 5: Ikapay then ends up screaming and used his psychic powers and deflected Curtis' energy ball. He then fainted and asks how he deflected the energy ball as a human. Ikapay knew what Curtis thought and Ikapay STILL did not know how to use his moves. It appears that he cannot control his psychic powers at this moment. He has to get use to them as a Pokémon. Curtis can still take a little explosion. They then introduce each other and Ikapay lucked out on becoming a Pikachu because Ikapay means Pika in English. He really lucked out to have a name like Ikapay! ---- Final Part: Curtis was right about Ikapay's name. He gets it and keeps his true story a secret. If anyone heard that story, they would not believe him. When he is ready to tell anyone, he will tell Curtis. To make up for his behaviour, he decided to give these scarves. Curtis did not know where Ikapay got those and told him that he had these on hand. The scarves that Ikapay and Curtis are wearing will be... The proof of our friendship! ---- Appearances: * Ikapay* * Curtis the Shiny* An asterisk means that this character made his/her debut. Trivia TBA ---- Gallery 856FBE16-CA1A-4D8C-B506-172FD2BFB381.jpeg|Prologue 2F0529E2-D12B-432C-8A38-C14B3CEE62C4.jpeg|Page 2 CF2B076D-99E3-4CFB-89E4-759A78B75E79.jpeg|Page 3 F1341415-E14A-4316-A8E8-24F7E562D89D.jpeg|Page 4 AF9184A3-8FBD-452E-8F3E-4E4D9DA2CE2D.jpeg|Page 5 1499B1D8-4D20-4278-9C03-257E7C2BE947.jpeg|Page 6 ---- Poll: What is your rating of New Beginnings? Perfect! 10/10 Albeit, moderately amazing. 9/10 Amazing. 8/10 Outstanding. Just outstanding 7/10 Good and bad. 6/10 Average. 5/10 It does not grab attention to me as much. 4/10 It is kind of bad... 3/10 Not good enough, nor average... 2/10 It is bad and I knew it! 1/10 IT IS THE WORST CHAPTER EVER! 0/10 I AM BEYOND FROM HATE! I AM NOT SEEING THIS ONLINE AT ALL! -1/10 | |[[Category:Chapters]]||}}